


Râleries (encore)

by Melie



Category: Jumper (2008)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-15
Updated: 2008-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, David/Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Râleries (encore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heera_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

"J'en ai marre des couples."

Griffin était à moitié affalé sur une barrière, au deuxième étage de la Tour Eiffel, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

"Et que ça s'embrasse, et que ça se pavanne… et que ça s'engueule dès que c'est rentré à la raison… et que ça se complique la vie pour rien… et en attendant nous on les voit passer, main dans la main, et que je mets mon bras autour de ta taille… manque plus que le panneau lumineux "regardez-nous, on est en couple !"… franchement…"

Petit rire, qu'il ne releva même pas. Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, les yeux de David étaient, une fois de plus, railleurs. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du Jumpeur.

"D'habitude, c'est les célibataires qui disent ça…"

Griffin ne daigna pas répondre autrement que par un grognement.

**FIN.**


End file.
